utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Hanatan
Hanatan (花たん) is an utaite who is known for her extremely beautiful voice with amazing vocal range and vibrato. She most often covers songs with Pokota. Hanatan is known for being able to sing various genres: from dance remixes, emotional songs to hard rock. As a result, she often changes her voice tones to fit the song. Her most viewed cover is 'Romeo and Cinderella', with over 2,820,000 views on NND as of November 2012 and more than 58,000 mylists. She has released several collaboration albums with producers, some albums under the alias YURiCa, as well as other singles for games, Touhou arrangements, and other Vocaloid composers. She has also collaborated with Wotamin, Prico, ChouCho, and Korosuke to provide vocals for DANCEROID covers. She also sang one several openings of visual novels. On December 31, she released her first single, Nostalgia, at the 81st Comiket. Her second major album, Primrose Flower Voice, is scheduled for release on January 30, 2013. She will also be coming out with a Winter Album Byakko Sengaku (百狐千樂) on December 31, 2012. Affiliations and collaboration projects # Member of Cordelia (Doujin-circle) # Member of MyEuphoric (Doujin Circle) # Member of Jealousy project # Nico Nico Artist Anison Medley　(Released on July 08, 2009) # Super Anime Remix - Super Best (Released on July 22, 2009) # EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Kami Kyoku wo Utattemita 1 (Released on October 07, 2009) # Nico Ni Kouhaku (Released on December 09, 2009) # Ryugetsusho　～ Moon over Mind. (Released on March 14, 2010) # Chou! Anime Beat! (Released on August 04, 2010) # CORE (Released on August 14, 2010) # Anime Euro Best Robot Edition (Released on September 15, 2010) # J-pop Extra Beat Legendary (Released on November 24, 2010) # Utattemita Battle! (Released on December 01, 2010) # Vocalize (Released on January 01, 2011) # Anime Euro Best Girls Edition (Released on January 19, 2011) # Mirai Cococompy (Released on January 26, 2011) # Anime Euro-Best~Complete Edition~ (Released on February 23, 2011) # Symphony with buzzG (Released on March 09, 2011) # -SENGENI- (Released on March 13, 2011) # SPEED ANIME M@STER - SUPER EURO BEST (Released on March 30, 2011) # The Blue Album (Released on May 01, 2011) # Badbye with Koma’n (Released on July 06, 2011) # Summer Euro (Released on July 13, 2011) # Brilliant White Noise (Released on August 13, 2011) # Vocalo Trance Best (Released on October 05, 2011) # Vocaloid Trance (Released on October 05, 2011) # Top Euro-Best (Released on October 12, 2011) # Best Idol Non-Stop (Released on November 16, 2011) # Honeyworks Kyoku Utattemita 2 (Released on December 31, 2011) # POLYHOLIC (Released on December 31, 2011) # Festa Akiba Koubou presents Utattemita Best Selection (Released on March 07, 2012) # Utattemita Anison http://www.akiba-koubou.com/artist/detail.php?id=9 (Released on March 21, 2012) # Utattemita J-Pop (Released on March 21, 2012) # DUST BOX (Released on April 29, 2012) # Utattemita J-POP SPEED (Released on July 07, 2012) # BabyPod ~VocaloidP × Utaite collaboration collection~ (Released on September 26, 2012) # ROCKMAN HOLIC (SOUND HOLIC album) (Released on December 19, 2012) # Parallel Link, an image album of a nonexistent anime (Released on December 31, 2012) # Daylight Dreamer" (Released on December 31, 2012) # HoneyWorks Kyoku Utattemita 3 (Released on December 31, 2012) List of covered songs feat. Hanatan and Pokota (2012.11.30) # "sympathy!!" (Parallel Link ED) feat. Hanatan, Luschka, Kano, and Nobunaga (2012.12.15) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Song) (2012.12.20) # "Amatsukitsune" (2012.12.22) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) (2012.12.23) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Hanatan, Au, Nana Mitani, 96Neko, Yuikonnu and Wotamin (2012.12.29) # "Hana no Uta" (Original) (2013.01.11)}} Commercially Featured Works *"Kotoba Tsunagi" **Opening of the visual novel Sukima Zakura to Uso no Machi **Released on May 27, 2011 *"Brand New Voice" **Ending of the visual novel Sukima Zakura to Uso no Machi **Released on May 27, 2011 *"True Magic" **Opening of the visual novel DaCapo III **Released on April 27, 2012 Discography Gallery Trivia *She owns a PS3 and a Nintendo 3DS *She still owns a pet fox, even if it doesn't live with her today. *Her favorite anime character is C.C. from Code Geass *Rather than writing her name, she usually marks her covers with a ✿ character in the title, since the word "Hana" in her name means flower. *She likes to call Pokota "ハゲ" ("baldy"). *She has really long hair that falls beyond her lower back. External links *Blog (Ameblo) *Blog *Twitter *Flower Drops official album website *Instagram Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Professional Singers